


Thank You

by AfricanSpaceQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sobbing, Very depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfricanSpaceQueen/pseuds/AfricanSpaceQueen
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 AND THE MANGAOnce again Levi finds himself losing someone that means so much to him and it's as if this cycle of pain and loss can never be broken. (A look into what would have happened if you took the bullet for Sasha and didn't make it)
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Thank You

In a split second the bullet hit you and for a moment you didn’t register in your head that you had gotten shot. You find yourself stumbling before you fall to the ground as your blood begins to pool around your body. Sasha, Connie and Jean find themselves shocked and horrified but Jean quickly recovers as he sets his angry eyes on the girl a couple of feet away from him, carrying a shot gun. As if shooting one person wasn’t enough for the girl, she tries shooting Jean, but the bullet narrowly misses him, because a young boy pushes the girl away, in an effort to get her to stop. All around him his numerous comrades start charging at the two kids and begin pummeling them ruthlessly, and Jean would be surprised if those two kids didn’t end up breaking a rib after being attacked by trained soldiers.

As he turns around he sees Sasha, Connie crying over wounded form, as two other soldiers hurridly try to wrap you up in bandages in an effort to stop the bleeding. Jean isn’t sure what to do in this moment. One minute you had been standing with them making sure that they were all right and the next you were pushing Sasha out of the way to protect her. That’s what you were to these 104th cadets who were experienced and trained soldiers, a protector. Always there to save them from any harm, the way a mother would with their child, and now he’s not sure that you’ll be coming home alive. He wants to stop himself from thinking so negatively but with everything that has happened in Liberio, the damage, death, and impending attacks that would definitely come their way from Marley after this attack, he finds it impossible to stay positive.

“Captain please hang in there you’ll be okay,” Sasha cries, while holding your hand. It’s starting to become less warm as the minutes go by and the statement, she utters to you is something she’s saying to try and reassure herself just as much as she wants to reassure you. You try speaking but you start coughing up blood and it pools in your mouth. Connie’s eyes widen and he starts muttering curses. Jean shuts his eyes for a moment and clenches his fists before running over to the room where Captain Levi, and the others are currently situated. He’s not even sure how he’s supposed to break the news to him that you, someone the captain was very close with, is probably on the verge of death.

As he steps into the room he sees a disheveled Eren and healing Zeke while Yelena stands next to him nonchalantly. Mikasa and Armin are there as well and Captain Levi is standing in front of Eren. His presence is noticed by Armin who asks him what’s wrong and Jean finds himself unable to move. He grits his teeth and breaths heavily before speaking.

“Captain Levi, the captain has been hit and I don’t think-“ He isn’t even able to finish his statement as Levi whips his head around, his greyish blue orbs widening, before rushing out to make his way to you. He couldn’t bear to hear what Jean wanted to say because he didn’t want him to finish that sentence. He did not want to believe that you wouldn’t make it but as he makes his way over to your bloody form, he begins to understand that you don’t have much time left. Sasha and Connie move out of the way giving Levi his space to spend his final moments with you. He doesn’t notice the two apprehended kids that are bloodied and disheveled nor does he notice when Jean grabs them to take them to the area on the aircraft where everyone else was located.

The room feels like it’s spinning, and you can’t really make out anything. You also feel yourself becoming colder as the seconds go by and this is when you understand that you are dying and that there’s nothing anyone can do to help you. And it’s not fair, but this world was never fair to begin with. Although it’s getting hard for you to focus on anything and your eyelids are becoming heavy you notice a familiar figure kneeling by you. You manage to give a small sad smile and try to lift your arm, but it doesn’t move. Your entire body feels heavy and as you try to say Levi’s name you cough up more blood and choke on it.

“Don’t move everything will be okay,” Levi says softly, but he knows it’s a lie. He knows very well that you are dying and that there’s nothing he can do about it. Once again, he finds himself losing someone close to him and the cycle never seems to end, not even for a second. He holds your hand and strokes it trying his hardest to not shed any tears because he doesn’t want to believe that he’s going to lose you.

“Levi…thank you,” you whisper, smiling sadly at him. His eyes widen at this moment because as he places a hand on your neck to feel your pulse, it’s getting fainter and fainter as the seconds go by. Those three words that you utter are your last before you shut your eyes for good. You’re gone.

Levi is speechless and doesn’t let go of your hands, instead squeezing it tight, closing his eyes, as a couple of tears begin to slide down his pale face. He’s lucky that his bangs cover his eyes so that no one can see him being vulnerable.

Around him everyone is utterly shocked and saddened over your passing. Sasha cries harder and feels guilty that you died trying to protect her, while Connie says nothing, but squeezes her shoulders to offer her some sort of comfort. Jean who is still in the other room shuts his eyes to stop and tears from coming and covers his ears, something he finds himself doing in times of distress. The other soldiers in the same room are either silently weeping or cursing to themselves. A minute later Hanji arrives and doesn’t say anything because she’s utterly shocked that you, someone she considered a close friend is gone, after all these years. Behind her Armin and Mikasa are speechless and feel tears forming in their eyes and inside main room on the aircraft, Eren is silent, his long messy hair covering his face, and it isn’t because he feels indifferent towards your death, but he secretly blames himself for it, because he dragged the Survey Corps into all of this.

Everyone seems to show up to your funeral and Levi finds a bit of happiness in that, knowing that you meant so much to so many people around you. They give him space of his own so that he can personally mourn your loss and as he kneels in front of your tombstone all his emotions hit him at once. A man like him who has lost almost every person that meant so much to him should be numb to the idea of loss, but Levi is still human, so no matter how many times he loses someone his heart can never harden. He will always mourn and grieve even if he doesn’t look like he is on the outside.

As he touches the name carved into the tombstone he cries again because it hits him again that you are gone and that you’ll never be coming back. He thinks about the night you died and wonders if he could have done anything different to prevent you from dying. He wants to blame everyone for your death but most of all himself. He blames everyone’s deaths on him. His mother would still be alive if he wasn’t born, he thinks to himself. Isabel and Farlan would have been alive if he hadn’t agreed to that stupid deal to come above surface. His squad had been alive if he protected them. Kenny, as much as a shitty person he was, his death hurt Levi as well, and he thinks that he would have been alive too, if he had done things differently. Erwin would have been alive if he had used the injection on him. As much as he blames himself for everyone’s death, he knows that you would scold him right now if you could. Levi’s entire philosophy after Isabel and Farlan’s death, had been to make the choice you would least regret. He remembers telling Eren that his squad’s death wasn’t his fault because his subordinates made a choice they thought was best in that moment, and maybe for you, saving Sasha, giving her a chance to live longer, was a choice you were happy with, even if it pained him because you were no longer here.

It starts to rain but it doesn’t bother Levi. He wants to spend the rest of his life by your grave if it means that this is his only way to be close to you. He wants to put a pause on this war between Paradis and Marley and forget about everything. He doesn’t want to be Captain Levi, he just wants to be Levi Ackerman, your partner. He just wanted to be able to settle down with you one day and live a normal peaceful life, but the world he lived in was never fair, and was unnecessarily cruel to him.

He stays like that in the rain, not minding, rather not paying attention to how his uniform is sticking to him. He’ll stay like this as long as he can for you. There are so many things he wants to say like how much he loves you, how much he’ll miss you, how much he adores your laugh and little antics. Most of all he wants to say thank you for choosing him to be the one you opened up to and wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

“Thank you,” he whispers as he cries.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I did not expect myself to cry while writing this, but I found myself at several points tearing up. I think I'm going to need to write a happier fic next time to balance out my bad habit of digesting and writing sad fics. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this unfortunately sad story. I promise that my next story will be a lot happier than this one.


End file.
